Desperate Housewives: Chemical Vore Part 4
by agrader
Summary: After shrinking to tiny size, Parker must seek help from his strict former babysitter Mrs Bree Van Der Kamp


CHAPTER BEGIN NOTES: The story continues from CRIME TRAVELLER: CHEMICAL VORE PART 3

One day in Wysteria Lane, Parker Scavo was walking home late one day. Just as he passed Mrs Van De Kamp's house, it happened. He suddenly shrank to tiny size. He was not even two inches tall. Little did he know that the cloud of shrinking mist was drifting through Wysteria Lane.

"Oh no! I'm tiny. How could this have happened? What can I do? I know. If I can just make it to Mrs Van De Kamp's house, then I can ask her for help."

The sun had gone down. He made his way to Mrs Van De Kamp's house using street lamps to light his way. As he made it to her front door and slid under it, he began to feel nervous. She had once been the strictest babysitter he'd ever had.

He snuck into Mrs Van De Kamp's dining room, seeing it lit, and climbed up onto her dining table, using the designs of a table leg for hand and foot holds.

Still wondering how to surprise Mrs Van De Kamp with all of this news, he climbed into her salt pot, screwed the lid back on from the inside, and waited until she came into the room and put her dinner on the table. She looked very pretty, he noticed.

Mrs Van De Kamp lifted his salt pot, turned it upside down and shook it. He let the salt slide past him, through the holes and fall onto her roast pork dinner. Then he waited until she had put the salt pot flat on the table again.

He peeked up through the holes, looking out at Mrs Van De Kamp as she put the fork into a piece of pork and raised it to her beautiful lips which were now wider than himself. What he would have given for those lips to give him a kiss! He watched the fork approach her lips which then opened along with her teeth. Her sparkling tongue came out as the fork pressed the pork onto her tongue. Then the tongue went back into her mouth as her lips and teeth pulled the pork from the fork. He watched her lovely white cheeks move as she chewed up the piece of pork, and saw her neck move as she gulped it down to her enormous stomach.

He saw this over and over again until she had eaten all of the pork. Then she went away and returned later with a bowl of fruit salad and cream. He was driven wild with excitement as he watched her eat this, because at the end of each mouthful, she would lick fallen fruit juice and cream from her lips and chin, giving him a generous view of her sparkling tongue, which was a little longer and wider than himself now that he was so small.

She finished her dessert and went to her bedroom and was soon asleep. He finally decided to just get on with telling her what had happened. He went into her bedroom, climbed up onto her bed, onto her pillow and looked at her lovely sleeping face.

He walked over and pulled at her lower lip to wake her up and get her attention.

She awoke, sat up, put her reading lamp on and put him onto her bedside table which did not touch the edge of the bed itself.

"You look delicious little pixie, but I just had dinner. I shall save you for my breakfast."

He was too small. She hadn't recognised him!

"What a fate! To be mistaken for a pixie and eaten for breakfast by Mrs Van De Kamp. Her mouth is beautiful, but the last thing that I would want it to do is gobble me down to her tummy," he thought and spoke to her: "But Mrs Van De Kamp! You don't understand. I'm not a pixie."

"Alright. So you are a goblin. I am not familiar with the little folk, but your taste in my mouth will be unmistakably good. Now don't speak again while I am trying to get off to sleep, little goblin. You have already woken me up once. If you do it again, I will have to spank you with my finger, and you can be sure that it will hurt a mite like you. We will talk some more when I am preparing to eat you at breakfast time."

She closed her eyes and left him to think.

"I'll have to prove who I really am in the morning, or I shall surely end up in her stomach tomorrow at breakfast time. Who would have thought she would be mischievous enough to enjoy eating a helpless young tiny being?

He was the first to awaken in the morning, and soon saw her open her eyes and smile at him.

"Good morning little goblin," she said.

She sat up, got out of bed, and carried him to the kitchen still wearing her nightdress, saying

"I'm not sure whether to grill you, bake you, boil you, roast you or fry you. I'll make sure whichever option we decide on only warms you up without burning you, and I shall gobble you down in one whole gulp when I swallow you. So you need not be afraid of being burned or bitten by my teeth. It's just a question of whether you will taste better grilled, baked, boiled, roasted or fried. I've really no idea about it myself, because you're the first goblin that I'll ever have eaten. Do you have any suggestions?"

He was astonished at the way her beautiful mouth phrased the question casually.

"I would actually like to suggest that you do not eat me at all. I would not enjoy it," he said.

"I know that," she laughed, "However, I have caught you. Your being my breakfast is now inevitable. When I asked for suggestions, I merely meant that being a goblin, you might know more about goblins than I do. If that is so, then you might as well advise me on the tastiest way to cook you, since you can't stop me from eating you anyway."

"But Mrs Van De Kamp, I've become so small that you don't recognise me. I'm not a goblin at all, or a pixie either. I tried to tell you this last night, but you would not let me continue to speak about it."

"Why should I recognise anyone as tiny as you? Who are you?"

"If you look very closely at me, you will see."

She lowered her face to stare at him closely.

"Parker, it's you! What are you doing here like this?"

"I somehow shrank to this size last night near here."

"I see. Well I guess I'll have buttered toast and scones for breakfast. What would you like?" she said.

"I'll share a scone, I guess, since I could never eat a whole one now."

"Alright then. After breakfast, I shall take you for a walk in my garden."

Later that morning she sat at a desk with him standing on it.

"I actually hid in your salt pot to think, while you ate your dinner last night."

"So that was you! I thought there was a thick lump of salt shaking around inside the pot."

"I was surprised when you were prepared to eat what you thought was a pixie."

"I'll bet you were. I did not think that pixies existed."

"I am so glad that you finally recognized me. If you had gone on thinking that I was a pixie, then I would have spent this morning getting used to the inside of your stomach instead of talking happily with you."

"I wanted to hear your story as soon as I realised who you were. But Parker, you're forgetting something important."

"What's that, Mrs Van De Kamp?"

"The fact that I'm going to eat you, remember?" she said with a frighteningly beautiful smile,

"I've rescheduled the meal that you were supposed to be at breakfast. I shall have you for my lunch today instead. I would have been impolite not to have spent some time with you this morning. I really needed to give you a chance to get used to the idea of my being so much bigger than your new size. If you had been a pixie or a goblin, I would have seen no reason to socialise with a tiny stranger this morning. So since you did turn out to be someone with whom I am well acquainted, I thought it would be nice for us to have this happy morning together. I shall still have the opportunity to enjoy eating you soon anyway. It is nearly lunchtime."

"But why would you eat me Mrs Van De Kamp?"

"You'll remember that you looked very appetising to me when I first found you last night. I thought you already understood that I was going to eat you, little Parker."

"Yes, but you thought I was a goblin last night and before breakfast this morning. Now that you know who I am, I thought you would spare me."

"I am sorry if I misled you with that impression Parker, but no. I still intend to gobble you all up. You are just what I need for a nice tasty lunch."

"But Mrs Van De Kamp, surely you wouldn't eat me up."

"Parker" she laughed "in a short while I shall gobble you all up for my lunch."

He was astonished beyond his wildest comprehension. It had been shocking enough to learn that the sweet looking lovely lady would mercilessly eat him when she thought he was a pixie whom she had no recollection of ever having met before. Now he could hardly believe that she could happily eat one of her own friendly neighbours now shrunken to tiny size. Yet here she was calmly smiling down at him, licking her lips in anticipation, looking incredibly beautiful and yet terrifyingly inescapable and intent on her frightening purpose. In a few minutes she would have the pleasure of eating him.

Although she had not spoken for several seconds, her eyes were obviously amused at his acceptance of the futility of his position. She would gobble him down unavoidably, and then enjoy many more happy years. All of his own hopes and dreams for the future were about to come to an end in her stomach, but Mrs Van De Kamp was not in the least bit concerned about his despair. She was happily awaiting the meal that she was about to make of him.

She took him to her kitchen table, put him on a plate and fetched a drink. She sat down, picked him up, licked his face and opened her mouth, tilting her head back and lifting him above her opening mouth. Below him he saw her yawning tongue waiting to receive him.

He looked into her wide open laughing mouth, as she drew great amusement from the whole situation. Mrs Van De Kamp slid him into her mouth gently. He could not fight the push of her giant hand and was soon lying on her tongue. There was no way out.

She left him there for a few minutes, and then slowly drew him into her throat.


End file.
